Lemon War
'''"Lemon War" '''is a short film that takes place after Season 4's ending but before Season 5. It is the 20th Episode overall. Synopsis A man from the Gay Dimension called Janos attempts to collect the Six Sacred Lemons so he can achieve his dream of erasing all "useless" and "offensive" dimensions & delete Season 4 from youtube after watching Season 4 of Boomstick: The Anime. Plot Following on from S4 E4 "An Unlikely Hero" Jack gets sent to the Hell Dimension where he is greeted by the Demon, who argues with Jack The Racist Farmer. A time-frame of 2 weeks passes when the scene cuts back, this time to a person in the Gay Dimension called Janos who is watching some Minecraft videos when he finds Season 4 of Boomstick: The Anime and decides to watch it, when he does, however, he is confused and annoyed at the racism in the video's saying how Jack is "so racist" and the Niggur Dimension is "offensive". Janos decides he will get rid of these dimensions permanently and sets out to do so but first decides to resurrect Sans who he thinks is quite hot. Janos is seen later going to buy some "zesty" stuff from Andre The Merchant Jr. to resurrect Sans with. Andre Jr. tells him to keep his voice down when he asks for something to resurrect people with, as resurrection items are very rare, but thankfully he has a "Resurrection Saber" (which is actually Nateus the wise's Lightsaber ), Janos mistakes this for an "Erection Saber" before Andre Jr. corrects him and says it's 1,800+ Bottlecaps. Janos, refusing to pay this, swears at the merchant, who gets annoyed and tells him his son is nearby; at the same time Andre the Merchant Jr. Jr. appears and asks his dad for help, however, Janos fucking shoots him and kills him instantly, causing Andre Jr. to scream in grief. Janos steals the Saber and demands Andre Jr. tell him how to use the resurrection saber otherwise he'll die. Andre Jr. accepts and tells him he just needs to press a button and wave it around the dead body to revive them. Janos leaves after and goes to the Hell Dimension to find Sans as he presumes he is there, but is annoyed to find out there are no dead bodies in Hell and only spirits as the Demon explains to Janos. Janos then goes to the Normal Dimension as the last person who saw Sans's dead body was Boomstick and he goes inside his home to search for him; after some time searching, including the house's toilet, Janos finds Sans in Boomstick's closet, where he is being kept to be used as a halloween decoration. Janos revives Sans after taking him back home to the Gay Dimension and after Andre Jr. explains how to revive people Sans is revived, and thanks Janos for doing so. Sans says he will now be Janos's servant and do anything he wants (except suck his penis to the dismay of Janos) which gives Janos an idea to erase all these "stupid" dimensions like the Niggur Dimension and Racist Dimension. Sans explains that Boomstick gave him a "sacred" lemon to protect, and if someone were to get and absorb the power of all six lemons, they would be able to "erase any dimension, and erase anyone they want from existence." . Janos says the description of the Lemons sound familiar to some sort of movie (the movie in question being Infinity War, as the entire short film is a reference to it,) while Sans says his lemon is called the Skull Lemon and if you bite it you will absorb its full power. Janos bites the Skull Lemon to absorb it's power, beginning his hunt for the Lemon's. Janos demands Sans tell him where to get more lemon's and Sans says that Andre Jr. has one, who has been watching the 2 behind them for a while. Janos demands Andre Jr. give the Merchant Lemon to him, Andre Jr. refuses but faints/dies when Janos calls him a midget, allowing Janos to take and absorb the 2nd Lemon's power. Sans explains that 2 other Lemons are located in the Opposite dimension, where he shall go to acquire them, and one is in The Land of B, where he (Janos) will meet Guardian Andre, keeper of the B Lemon. Janos says they will both meet up in his lair which is "big & purple, like my cock" and Sans leaves to the Opposite dimension with a Dimension Traveler Janos gave him, while Janos goes to the Land of B. The scene cuts to Sans in the Opposite dimension, with the Red Masked Hero greeting him at the fence door and asking if he ever found that "boomstick kid", Sans exclaims that Boomstick is a N-word and kept him as a halloween decoration. Sans then says he wants to get revenge on him, which causes the Red Masked Hero to gasp in shock, who says he thought they were friends, while Sans says Boomstick and he were never really friends, and Boomstick only used him as an advantage in battles. Sans and the Red Masked Hero proceed to fight each other, but the Red Masked Hero trips and Sans uses the opportunity to send him to the Homestuck Dimension, where he sees a video of The Evil Lord Epiggy which he remarks as looking "familiar" before he leaves and goes back, only to be immediately stabbed by Sans and killed. We see T. Tyler and StickBoom talking about their favourite episode of Seinfeld, when Sans comes up to them and greets them, before asking them for each of their Sacred Lemons, the Seinfeld & Helmet Lemon's. Sans explains the whole story when T. Tyler asks why about needing them for Janos so they can destroy dimensions, which after hearing, both Stickboom and T. Tyler refuse to give their lemons, and instead decide to fight. Unfortunately, both T. Tyler and Stickboom are no match for Sans, as he has OP powers from Janos, as he explains to them upon defeating both of them and T-Posing on them. Sans uses his strength to blast T. Tyler with energy and kill him, allowing him to take his lemon while Stickboom decides to give up his lemon and be spared. Sans escapes after meanwhile T. Tyler is revived thanks to Lord Seinfeld, but feels disgraced as he managed to lose the precious sacred lemon. Meanwhile, Janos arrives in The Land of B and finds Guardian Andre holding the B Lemon, Andre explains he shall give Janos the lemon, if he agrees to give up something he already loves, as he himself is doing so by giving up the Lemon to Janos. Janos accepts this and gives up his best friend Luigi, a short montage of some moments of him and Janos play before he gives Luigi to Andre, including calling Kai King gay and watching minecraft videos. Andre gives up the B Lemon and Janos absorbs it's power, with a short musical song playing afterwards before the scene cuts to Sans waiting in Janos's home with the 2 lemons he has acquired. Sans gives Janos the 2 lemons and after absorbing both their powers, Sans tells Janos the last lemon is with Boomstick, in the Normal Dimension, however, Janos decides to betray Sans by shooting him as he "doesn't need him anymore" right after. T. Tyler arrives in the Normal Dimension and urgently asks Boomstick if he has one of the six sacred lemon's. When he says yes, T. Tyler tells him he must protect it at all costs, otherwise the fate of the universe will be in Janos's hands. Boomstick accepts this and watches as Tyler leaves, while he says "i guess it's just me and Snakey now". Janos is now seen in the Hell Dimension, as he has decided to kill Jack The Racist Farmer before getting the last Lemon, as his new powers and strength from absorbing 5 of the 6 Lemons will allow him to get rid of Jack. He sees Jack and the Demon arguing about Jack getting his "third strike" (it is unknown what he had done to get the 3 strikes) and how the demon will send him to the Nothing dimension, however, this conversation is cut short when Janos kills the Demon with his lightsaber. Janos says he is here to kill Jack, as he disagrees with his racism, Jack tries to justify it by saying his father was killed by a black man, but Jack does not care and decides to kill him, but before he can Jack says it's an unfair fight as he has powers while he does not, Janos, after hearing this, decides to give Jack powers too, so it is an even fight for both of them. After the 2 fight, Jack tells Janos that he can't be killed as he already is dead, Janos says "we'll see about that" as he leaves, while Jack decides to use his new powers to "kill more minorities". The scene cuts to Boomstick in the Baseball Dimension talking to Kai King about the threat of Janos, initially Kai King refuses but after seeing Janos play Minecraft: Easter Edition he decides to help Boomstick kill them. Back in the Normal Dimension, the two of them confront Janos and fight, but Janos is too powerful and beats them both even with the help of the Snake. Janos manages to get the Pepsi lemon from Boomstick, and absorbs it's power; Kai King throws a baseball at Janos, which does considerable damage, but not enough to stop him, and before he claps to destroy the dimensions, he shouts "You should of aimed for the dick!". Upon clapping, he teleports away, meanwhile, dimensions get erased through a montage, and Jack is killed when the racist dimension is one of the dimensions gets erased. The Hammer dimension is one of the dimensions also erased, along with Bryan the Merchant inside it, who was selling hammers. The film ends with Kai King pulling a Golden Baseball from the lemon tree and saying he is coming for Janos, before the credits roll. Characters Major * Janos * Sans * Jack The Racist Farmer * Boomstick * Stickboom * Guardian Andre * T. Tyler * Andre The Merchant Jr. Minor * Andre The Merchant Jr. Jr. * Bryan The Merchant * Demon * Tyler T. * Nateus The Wise * Luigi * Red Masked Hero * Lord Seinfeld * Mr. B * Snake * News Anchor * Bryan The Merchant * The Evil Lord Epiggy * Kai King See Also * Seasons * Six Sacred Lemons Category:Episode